The Darkness Consumes
The Darkness Consumes is a short story made for Vorred's Writing Contest. Story Prologue It was a dark night. Guina was standing around with a bunch of other Toa who he didn't know. He didn't feel like himself, didn't look like himself either. He felt a strange hunger. A hunger for death. That was very unlike him. He looked around and suddenly all the other Toa bowed to the ground, as if some great monarch or conqueror was approaching. He turned and saw a figure in a dark grey mask walking towards him. He felt himself bowing, although he didn't remember having the impulse. The figure spoke: "Tonight we march on the closest village to search for that which could be our bane." Everyone stood and gave out a battle cry. They chanted "Guina, Guina, Guina!" He realized it was coming from outside the world. He started receding from the dream world. And knew it was a vision of his fate: death. Chapter 1 "Guina! Guina!" Guina was waking up. He could tell from his slightly blurred vision that it was his partner and friend Ilba. She was wearing her black Pakari as always. "Guina, wake up! It's time for us to patrol the village." They lived in a small village that was probably over-populated for it's size. But the Matoran didn't seem to notice. "Ok ok I'm getting up. I had the weirdest dream last night so give me a few minutes." "What was it about?", asked Ilba. "I was standing with a bunch of other Toa when this tall figure came and told us we would march to a village to try and find our bane or something like that." "We need more guards. They could be marching here, and we need to be ready. Get your gear and meet me at the barracks." So Guina got his gear and went to the barracks. Little did he know he would have an even rougher night tonight. And that he would never rest again. Chapter 2 Guina arrived at the barracks. It was far more packed then usual. H heard Ilba giving a speech about the coming tide of war and how they might not make it out. He didn't pay attention. He was too busy thinking about his dream. The more he thought about the mre he realized there was no hope. He suddenly realized someone was tapping him on the shoulder and talking. "Guina stop thinking and come back to the real world," said Ilba, "were you listening at all?" "Sorry, I was too busy thinking". "Well, stop thinking and-" she stopped speaking. There was a loud horn sounding. It almost seemed eerie. And they knew that he was coming. And all hope would soon be lost. Chapter 3 They ran outside and saw the village walls burning. There were also many dead Matoran... but it got worse. Many Matoran that were guarding the walls were fighting their friends with twisted smiles on their faces. Some were even missing body parts. But Guina had a duty to his village. It was too late for those Matoran. He ran, weapons in his hands, and gave out a battle cry as he chopped the head off a Matoran. One came from behind and sliced his back. He back flipped over the Matoran and stabbed him in the heartlight. He heard a voice cry out "Watch you six!" He swung his blades while pivoting and sliced another... except this one was clearly a Toa. Ilba ran up to him and they went back to back to fight. The bodies of Matoran and Toa soon piled up. Blood was everywhere. He heard maniacal laughing and clapping. And then he saw him. The one in the grey mask, standing before him. The grey-Hau wearer fired his weapon and he felt an icy cold feeling come over him. He felt his judgement become clouded... or maybe it cleared. He heard a voice in his head telling him he head been on the wrong side, and that he was now freed. And he knew that his duty was to free his friend. And nothing was going to stop him. Chapter 4 He was running around. Finding the stragglers and freeing them. He must have freed 20 by now. He new he must be nearing Ilba now. He turned a corner and ran straight into her. She turned around and helped him up, unaware that he was now the enemy. "You alright, Guina?" she asked. "I'm fine, Ilba, thank you. There's someone I think you should see. I'd like you to come meet my friend Nuva," Guina said. "No. Not you! I'm sorry about this Guina, but it's for your own good". Ilba struck him in the shoulder. He barely felt it. He knew he would have a hard time getting her without Nuva's help so he fought her. She swung at his feet but missed as he jumped and kicked her backwards. He landed and rammed into her pushing her back further. She swung at his head with the dull part of her weapon. He ducked and rammed into her waist, continuing to push her back. He yelled out Nuva's name, hoping he would get here to free his friend before she killed him. She tried to stab him, but he knocked her weapon out of her hand. She stabbed with the other one and he disarmed that one as well. She punched and he stopped it by grabbing her hand. She punched at with her other hand to the same result. Her eyes got wide as she stared past him. He knew it must be Nuva. He pinned her to the ground in preparation of his arrival. He saw the infection hit her and knew she had been freed. "Welcome to your freedom, Toa Ilba," Nuva said. "Thank you, Lord Nuva. I'm sorry I attacked you, Guina. I was not free then. But now I am," said Ilba. "Soon we shall free others as well," said Nuva, "so we must prepare." And with that he beckoned to them to follow him and the three began to walk. It was a truly glorious night, now that he was finally free. And soon he would spread freedom to many others, until all in existence were freed. Characters *Guina Green Kualsi Wearer *Ilba Black and Yellow Pakari Wearer *Nuva *Unnamed Forgotten Warriors